


Angel vs Pain

by Lotta1M2



Series: Angel vs pain [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotta1M2/pseuds/Lotta1M2
Summary: Roman is an guardian Angel to signed to man named Virgil who had lived over 8 years in Romero’s mental institution, because he had tried to take his life more times then anyone else. Roman has to make sure Virgil doesnt kill himself and his task becomes lot harder when Roman realizes after a day he has developed feelings for Virgil.





	1. Chapter 1

Roman Blackburn was woken up by beeping noise. He opened his eyes. His room was filled with red light. He got up fast and pulled first clothes that he could find on. He ran from his room to the hallway. He stretched his arms, legs and wings. He slowly opened his golden wings. His wings were big and golden like every guardian angels. He jumped to the air, but he didn’t come down. He flew straight to the headquarters. The prime guardian angel Jade was already waiting for him.  
“Blackburn, good thing you were able to come here so fast. Unfortunately Ferrell has past and you are our only available guardian angel. Her human is in big trouble. He needs someone guarding him all the time. He is badly depressed and he has tried to kill himself already 105 times. I know that’s a lot. Get ready and leave as fast as possible.” Jade said. She looked sad. Roman knew that she and Ferrell had been training together.   
“Jade, what happened to Ferrell?” Roman asked. He noticed that Jade wiped tear from her cheek.  
“You know that she had been sick for along time. Her sickness finally won.” Jade sighed and Roman walked away. Jade’s secretary gave Roman his new human’s file. I started to read it as he walked back to his room.   
Virgil Sanders was sleeping in room that wasn’t his. Room was made only from soft surfaces. Walls were covered, door, table and chair, all made from soft thing. Virgil was sleeping on the floor. On his neck he had long and wide bruise that was already turning into scar. It wasn’t only scar that Virgil had. His hands were full of scars, his neck had already 5 scars and his stomach had big scar. If there was award for those who have tried killing themselves lot of times Virgil would win it. He had tried to kill himself over 100 times. He was locked in Romero’s mental institution, Romero’s insane asylum like Virgil said. Doctors had told him that he might never get out if he wouldn’t take pills they offered him.  
It was 8 am and warden Dixon entered room where Virgil was sleeping.   
“Sanders, time to get up. Do you want you pills? Are you ready to go back to your room or do you want to stay here?” Dixon said. He looked at Virgil and Virgil noticed that Dixon was pitying him. He got up.  
“I’m not going to take my pills. But I’d like to get back to my room” Virgil said. Dixon smiled little bit. They walked together back to Virgil’s own room. After Virgil was send to Romero for 6th and last time Virgil was given the best room from the hospital. He had beautiful view and when sun was setting Virgil always sat down the floor and watched it. Once a week Virgil was send to the safe room. People came and left but Virgil stayed.   
Dixon left Virgil to his room. Before closing the door he turned and looked at Virgil for the last time.   
“You know Virgil, you have been here longer than I have. I have worked here 5 years and you have been here for 8. I escort you to the safe room every week and offer you pills every day. I see you more then I see my family. Virgil try to get better” Virgil heard pity from Dixon’s voice. Virgil sat down and looked around. Dixon was right. He had been there over 8 years. I didn’t take his medication but he tried. He truly did.   
Someone knocked on the door.  
“Come in!” Virgil yelled. It wouldn’t mattered if he didn’t answer because they would come in either way. Warden Hart came in with some guy. Virgil noticed that this guy was were good looking. He had beautiful brown hair and the most heart stopping eyes. His eyes were green like grass in the summer. Virgil realized he had stared little bit too long so he turned his eyes back to the window.   
“Sanders, this is Roman Blackburn. He is your new roommate.” Hart said. Virgil turned toward her.  
“Wait what. What happened to Linda?” Virgil sounded worried, what surprised Roman because he had read file about Virgil. Linda was Virgil’s last guardian angel.  
“Well she went passed on her sickness” Hart sounded sad. Virgil didn’t smile. He just said ‘oh’ and Hart left. Roman was standing awkwardly in the middle of room. He had sport bag full of his stuff in his hand. Virgil didn’t say anything a while.   
“That closet is yours. So is that bed and pillow and blanket. That chair and table is for both if us. I don’t use it a lot. So you can put your stuff on it too. I only write letters on it.” Virgil said quietly. He laid down to his bed. He looked up to the roof. Roman opened his bag and started to put his stuff to their place. He took golden cross frim his bag and placed it under his pillow. Once in a while he glanced at Virgil.  
“So… have you been here for a long time?” He tried, but Virgil didn’t answer. Roman acted like Virgil said something.  
“I think you have been here for a long time” He said. He did know that Virgil had been there for over 8 years. He was hospital’s longest patient to not to leave. Roman had to act like he knew nothing from Virgil.  
“Is it time for breakfast? I’m kinda hungry” Roman knew that Virgil had passion for food. Virgil got up and without saying a word he led Roman to the cafeteria. Roman didn’t actually have to eat but he knew that Virgil did so he ate too. They sat down together, but Virgil still didn’t say anything. Roman asked lot of questions.   
“Sanders! Still here I see. How did you try this time?” Young man with sunglasses walked to Virgil and Roman. He didn’t notice Roman at all. He sat on table and smiled to Virgil. Man noticed bruise on Virgil’s neck.   
“Oh, hanging again. Well I think it was time to try that again. I know that wardens make sure you don’t have rope so where did you try to hand yourself?” Man said and Roman thought he was really rude. Virgil surprised him again. Virgil turned towards man.  
“Remy, yes I tried hanging myself. To your other question: on tape. Now go and take your meds you are being annoying. No wait, you can’t. so Remy fuck off” Virgil said. Man nodded and ran off.   
“Who was that?” Roman asked and Virgil answered him.  
“Remy. He is here because of drugs. You?”   
“I’m here because of… self-harm” Self-harm that was first thing that came to his mind. He didn’t believe that Virgil would ask that. Virgil lift his other eyebrow, he didn’t believe Roman. Roman realized he had looked for marks to know why he was in here.  
“How about you?” Roman tried to change the subject to Virgil.  
“If it wasn’t clear, suicidal thoughts and depression and of course my many suicide attempts.” Virgil sounded bored. Soon they got up and walked back to their room. Roman took couple of minutes and suspected this young man who he knew so much about. He knew that when Virgil was out he wore black eyeshadow to look more edgy, now bags under his eyes did that, he wore skinny jeans what were ripped and hoodie that he had made himself. In here he wore still skinny jeans but unbroken ones and basic black hoodie that dint have any stings to it. Virgil wasn’t allowed to wear sneakers that had laces so he wore his Converse sneakers without laces. Roman himself wore basic red t-shirt and white jeans.  
They finally came back to their room. Virgil had been quiet all the way back. Roman knew what he was thinking about.  
“was she your friend?” Roman asked. Virgil nodded and wiped tear from his eyes.  
“She was here almost as long as I was. I have been here for over 8 years she was here for 6,5 years. She was my only friend.” Roman heard sorrow from Virgil’s voice. He didn’t realize why Virgil was so sad. He knew that Linda Ferrell was now in better place.  
“Isn’t she in better place now?” Roman asked. He knew that because Linda had been guardian angel she was in the best place possible.   
“yea, but she died because of me. I tried killing myself and she found me, again, and as she was saving my life her sickness won. I thought she’s be okay like always but apparently not this time.” Virgil said and he sat on his bed. Roman knew that many guardian angels died saving their humans but he was still shocked. His last human had died, he wasn’t able to save him from old age. Once again they sat quietly. Virgil thought about Linda and maybe he should kill himself today for her. He also thought about his new fellow. Roman had taken Rubik’s cube out from his bag. Virgil took picture from under his pillow. He showed it to Roman.  
“You two look happy” Roman said sincerely. In the picture Virgil and Linda were both looking very happy. Virgil was giving Linda little kiss on the cheek. Linda’s eyes were closed and they were apparently sitting on couch that was still in common room. Roman gave Virgil the picture back. Virgil smiled and hided it back under his pillow.   
“Why do you hide it?” Roman asked. He had spotted that there were no pictures anywhere.  
“We aren’t allowed have pictures. Not even about our families. Wardens say that pictures are reminders and those might convince us to lie about our health. Even I’m not allowed to have one, but old warden Clayton took this picture and gave it to me when he retired. He was here when I first came in and he retired last year” Roman noticed that people did like Virgil a lot. People who suffer do have love surrounding them, sometimes they just don’t see it. Roman started to solve his Rubik’s cube again.   
There was a knock on the door. Virgil had closed his eyes, but still he yelled ‘come in’. Warden Dixon came in. He had his clip board in his hands.   
“Sanders time for your music therapy. You can join him Blackburn because you haven’t been listed to any therapies yet” Dixon said. Roman noticed that Dixon was really fat man with bolding spot on his head.   
Virgil and Roman followed Dixon to the music room. Roman wasn’t expecting to see room full of instruments and big stereos. Virgil gave thin man a nod. Man was like a opposite of warden Dixon. Where Dixon was fat and bolding this man thin and had hair like Rapunzel. Dixon left and thin man smiled to Roman. They shook hands.  
“I’m doctor Emile Picani. I come here 3 times a week and have music therapy. We play and listen to music. You are?” Man had really high voice.   
“I’m Roman Blackburn. I’m here because I haven’t signed to any therapies and Virgil there is my new roommate.”  
“I can hear from your excitement that this is your first time in Romero.” Man smiled and turned around to face other people. He greeted other people and changes couple of words with some.   
“Virgil, I heard you tried again. I thought things were going better” Virgil just shrugged his shoulders.   
“Remy, you should really stop trying take get pills from the nurses. They know you don’t need any.” Man with sunglasses laughed like dr. Emile Picani had make a joke.   
“Lori here again. I thought you got out.” Women started telling long story how she did get out but was send back in because he tried to jump from building. 10 minutes later they finally got to start.   
“Today were going to sing some songs. Roman this is your first time so would you like sing a song?” Dr. Picani asked and Roman was eager to sing. He walked to Dr. Picani who showed him list where he’d have to choose a song. Roman pointed a song and dr. Picani looked surprised.   
“Okay then. This song is from FireHouse and it’s called Here for you.” Picani pushed play button and song started to play. He gave Roman a microphone. Roman started singing from his heart.   
“Everybody needs somebody to help them out and you know I could be that someone” Roman’s singing voice was amazing. He pointed at Virgil and he gave him a little smile. He used his leg like a air guitar like Jensen Ackles.   
“I am here for you, always here for you when you're needin' someone to hold you remember I told you I am here for you, I am here for you” Roman finished the song. Virgil had hidden his little smiled behind his sleeve. Everyone else were clapping.  
“Thank you Roman. I hope you’ll sign in here, because wow. Well who is next?”   
Therapy ended. Virgil and Roman were walking together. Virgil hadn’t sing but Roman had sang 2 other songs. Remy ran and jumped on Virgil. They fell down and Roman stared at them in shock. Virgil was bottom and wasn’t strong enough to push Remy from top of him. Remy took comfortable position. He was lying on Virgil’s back.   
“So Roman, what is your deal? Is there someone waiting for you outside?” Remy asked and winked to Roman after he took his sunglasses off. Roman had been looking at Virgil who looked handsome even he was lying on floor under some one, but now he had to look at Remy.   
“There is no one waiting for me. But I think I have my eyes already on someone” Roman said and smiled. Remy sighed and turned so his back was on Virgil’s back. Remy was totally a drama queen.  
“Is it Virgil? I know it is. He is really handsome, isn’t he. He just won’t go out with me. He doesn’t date anyone, ever. Guess why? Because…” Remy was cut off by Virgil who pulled all of strength together and pushed Remy off him.  
“That’s enough” he said and walked away. Remy was baffled on the floor. Roman followed Virgil.  
“You’ll go out with me eventually!” Remy yelled behind them but he didn’t sound so sure.   
Virgil sat on the floor of their room when Roman entered it. Roman sat on his bed.  
“Soooo…. why don’t you date anyone?” Roman wanted really know. He knew that he was an angel but maybe if Virgil had a boyfriend he’s stop trying to kill himself. Virgil thought couple of minutes.  
“Because I wanna die. Why on earth I would wanna date someone and break up with them by dying? That is just rude.” Virgil sounded like he knew how it felt. Roman hadn’t seen this in his file.  
“You sound like you know how that fells” Roman said. He was able to fell pain that Virgil had felt when he said the next thing.  
“My ex, Derek, was narcissistic bastard, who broke up with me by killing himself. And he did that only because he wanted me to suffer. And before you even ask, I know that because he told me.”   
After than conversation Roman and Virgil didn’t talk anything until it was time to sleep. Roman had went to dinner but Virgil had been far asleep.   
“Good night Roman.” Virgil said. Soon he fell asleep again. Roman was examining Virgil. He looked so peace full and beautiful. Roman putted his head on his pillow and closed his eyes.   
30 seconds later Roman sat up fast and gashed in horror. His eyes were wide in shock.  
“I have fallen for that human.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Roman, if you want breakfast you should wake up, like, right now” Roman opened his eyes and saw Virgil’s face over him. Virgil was wearing black eyeshadow that confused Roman.   
“Virgil, where did you get eyeshadow?” Roman asked.   
“What? Oh, I stole it from this girl who came in today” He shrugged his shoulders and moved away. Roman sat up and looked around the room. I looked much nicer now when he had someone there who he loved.   
“You really should get going if you want breakfast” Virgil said again while looking at Roman. Roman nodded and got up. They walked together to the cafeteria.  
“Virgil darling, how was your night?” Old women in warden’s uniform said. Women was fat and had grey hair. Women hugged Virgil. After that she hold him from his shoulders and looked at him.   
“But darling you look paler than normal, where did you get that eyeshadow and… Who is you friend?” Women said. She was talking fast and looking at Roman. Roman smiled.  
“I’m Roman Blackburn, ma’am. I’m new here.”  
“Well hello there Roman. I’m warden Perry, but you can call me Alfreda, that is my first name. I have been here the longest. I’m kind of grandma to everyone.”  
“Wise counsellor…” Roman whispered, but Alfreda heard it. She smiled.  
“Yes, exactly. Not many people are able to make the connection.” Roman smiled awkwardly.   
“Dearest, we need go get breakfast for Roman” Virgil said and smiled to Alfreda. She sighed.  
“Darling, I’m so sorry that I kept you from getting breakfast. The cafeteria just closed. I feel so bad” Alfreda sounded sad.   
“It’s okay, ma’am. I wasn’t so hungry” Roman said. Alfreda smiled little bit and walked away. Virgil and Roman walked to the common room. They sat on the sofa. Virgil took magazine from the table next to them and started reading it. Roman looked around and noticed small tv on the wall. Tv was showing some cooking show where women, who had big red hair, was baking a cake. That made Roman’s stomach make a noice.  
There were only couple of people in the room with Roman and Virgil. Roman looked at Virgil who was deeply into the magazine.  
“Virgil why there is so little patients here?” Roman asked and looked at Virgil. Virgil didn’t look up from his magazine.  
“Most of the people sleep long into the day, because they can” Virgil sounded bored.  
“Darling, I thought you might want this” Alfreda walked to the sofa Roman and Virgil were sitting on. He had bowl with her and there was steam coming from it. It smelled delicious. Alfreda gave it to Roman.  
“Ohh, thank you” Roman took spoon from Alfreda and started eating immediately. He sighed and smiled like little boy who just got some sweets.  
“I hope you like it. It’s just porridge, that is made out of rise” Alfreda walked away and Roman kept eating like a maniac. Virgil looked up from the magazine and smelled Roman’s porridge. Roman noticed Virgil’s stare. His mouth was full of food.  
“You want some?” Virgil shook his head.  
“No, you eat it. You seem to like it” Virgil said and looked down to the magazine. Roman didn’t care that Virgil sounded sarcastic. Porridge was so good he didn’t notice at first when Remy stepped into the room.   
Remy looked like shit. He was wearing sunglasses, and leather jacket, but his hair was a mess and he was walking slowly. He was also shaking like hell and swinging from side to side. Roman tapped Virgil’s hand to get his attention. Virgil looked up and noticed what Roman was pointing at. Virgil jumped and ran to Remy. He took his hand and walked him to Roman, who was placing his bowl the table.  
“Remy sit down now” Virgil’s voice was full of rage and worry. Remy sat down slowly and Virgil kneeled in front of him. Remy didn’t stop shaking. Virgil pulled Remy’s sunglasses off and forced him to looked into his eyes. Virgil sighed and putted Remy’s sunglasses back on. Virgil looked at Roman.  
“I need to ask you favour. Could you help me get Remy back to our room?” Virgil asked and Roman nodded. They escorted Remy by pulling his hands. It was amazing that they didn’t get caught. Virgil pulled Remy to the bathroom and under the shower. Once again he removed sunglasses from Remy’s face and looked into him. Remy’s eyes stayed closed. Virgil slapped him hard. Red circle formed on his face.  
“Remy, listen to me. How many pills did you take?” Remy opened his eyes slowly and looked into Virgil. Remy looked sad and miserably.  
“I don’t know… uhh… 85…” Remy whispered. His voice was so quiet it was almost impossible to hear it. Roman heard Virgil breathing heavily.  
“This is last thing you need to tell me, ok? What did you take?”   
“Something of Vilma’s” Remy’s voice was just a breath.   
“Ibuprofen…” Virgil turned to Roman. “Roman go and tell someone call an ambulance.” Roman ran to look for warden.  
“You’ll be fine, my friend. You promised me you wouldn’t leave me here alone. You need to stay alive” Virgil said and moved Remy to position where he was facing the wall. Virgil putted two of his fingers inside Remy’s mouth to make him throw up. Remy threw up little bit, but not enough. After 5 more tries Virgil placed Remy to lay on the wall. Virgil held Remy’s hand in way that he was able to fell his pulse, that was really weak.   
Warden Dixon ran in with Roman. He kneeled next to two boys who were siting on the floor. One eyes closed and one being in shock.  
“What happened?” Dixon asked and Virgil looked at him.   
“I don’t know. He didn’t throw up enough. I think he isn’t going to make it” Virgil looked back to his friend.  
Suddenly Remy opened his eyes and his pulse ran fast. He looked straight to Virgil.  
“Virgil, I think this is the end of me” Remy tried laughing but he was too weak.   
“You can’t die now. When you will be better I’ll go out with out, like you always wanted” Virgil said and tears ran down his cheek.   
“That would be nice” Remy said and smiled for the last time. He closed his eyes and now those eyes would stay closed. Virgil got up and walked out the bathroom, ambulance had finally arrived. Roman also told to go out the room. Virgil was standing in middle of the room. Both boys were quiet until warden Dixon stepped out. He shook his head and looked down. Roman saw sadness on his face. He was unable to look at Virgil. Man and women moved Remy to body bag and that on the stretcher. They rolled Remy out the bathroom and out the room. Virgil ran after them.   
“Can I say good bye first?” He asked and women said yes. She opened bag so Remy’s pale face was visible. She and the man next to him turned their backs to Virgil to respect him.   
Virgil placed little kiss on Remy’s forehead. Tears were still running down his face.   
“Why didn’t you tell me you wanted to leave? Wasn’t I enough to make you stay? Wasn’t I suppose to be the one who leaves first? Good bye my friend” Virgil placed another kiss on Remy’s forehead. He zipped the bag and walked away. He heard how man and women started to take Remy away.  
“I feel sorry for him” women said and man sighed.   
“You’ll get used to it” Man said and then they were out of Virgil’s hearing area. Virgil walked back to his room. Dixon and Roman were standing in the middle talking. Dixon looked at Virgil.   
“Sanders, I have pill for you. I advice you to take it, because you are in shock and that will calm you down” Dixon said and looked at Virgil who was looking down to the floor. Dixon offered little pink pill to him and for his surprise Virgil took it. He didn’t place it in his mouth.   
“I have to ask you two to stay here for the rest of the day because we are closing the common room and cafeteria. Someone will bring you food when it’s lunch time.” Dixon sounded calm, but Roman’s hands were shaking. He didn’t understand why Remy’s death affected him so much. He had seen death before, but this time was different.  
“Can I have some?” Roman asked. Dixon shook his head.  
“Sorry Blackburn. We don’t know what medication is good for you so I can’t give you anything.” Dixon left and closed the room. Virgil lied down on his bed. He still hadn’t taken the pill. He broke it in too and threw half of it to Roman. Roman was confused.  
“Take it. It won’t harm you” Virgil said and looked at Roman.  
“But it’s your pill.”   
“He gave it to me because if I take the whole pill I would sleep all day and wouldn’t try to kill myself.” Virgil said.  
“Are you planning to…” Roman wasn’t able to finish his sentence.  
“No, not today. Tomorrow maybe.” Virgil sounded like he was kidding but Roman wasn’t sure.   
Day went on slowly.  
At 12pm Dr. Picani brought them food, but Virgil didn’t eat.  
At 13pm Roman fell asleep and woke up when women who he didn’t know came in. Women was wearing pencil skirt and button up shirt with suit jacket. She looked professional.  
“Virgil we need to talk” women said and sat on chair she had brought with her.   
“Doctor Diane Norris. Long time no see. I heard you gave birth to little baby boy” Virgil said and smiled to the doctor.   
“Yes, I did. His name is Leo Virgil Norris” Diane said. Virgil stared at his in surprise.  
“You are kidding, right?”  
“I am not. If you weren’t here I would never have met Vincent.” Virgil hugged Diane.  
“You said we need to talk” Virgil said and sat down to his bed. Neither of them were aware of Roman.   
“I heard about Remy. I’m sorry, Virgil” Diane said “but I’m not here to talk about him right now”  
“Then I have to ask, what do we need to talk about then?” Virgil frowned little bit.  
“I know that you haven’t been eating lately” Diane said.  
“I just haven’t been hungry” Virgil replied. Roman realized that he hadn’t seen Virgil eating at all. He had seen him with food but not eating it.  
“Virgil… Why? You know you can tell me?” Diane was worried and it shone from her face.  
“I’m sorry” Virgil said and he looked at her. Roman saw that small tear ran down his cheek.  
“What about if I give you some candy and ask Hart to bring you food?”   
“That… that would be nice” Virgil and Diane hugged again. Before leaving Diane gave Virgil some milk chocolate. 10 minutes later warden Hart gave Virgil plate full of pasta and chicken.   
“Eat it and place it next to the door. Night guard will take it.” Hart said and left. Virgil started to eat.   
“Do you think you’ll be able to sleep at night? You slept quite a while” Virgil said between eating. He ate fast and it was clear he hadn’t eaten for a while.  
“I think I’ll be fine” Roman said. He thought that even now when Virgil was stuffing his mouth full of food he looked handsome. Virgil didn’t look at Roman when he ate. As soon as he had placed the plate to the floor he broke chocolate he got from Diane. He threw piece from it to Roman’s lap. They ate those in silence.   
Roman was smiling at Virgil and he smiled little bit too. Roman opened his mouth to tell this beautiful man that he had fallen for him.  
BOOM!  
Their room door opened in big boom. Women who was completely naked was standing right outside the door. She walked in and looked at Virgil and Roman. She has long golden hair and blue eyes. Both men were in shock. Night guard Connor ran in. Roman hadn’t seen neither one of them before, but Virgil knew both of them.  
“Miss Hilton! What are you doing here? You were supposed to stay in your room like everyone else.” Connor was slim man who was wearing night guard’s uniform. He had already flashlight in his hand.  
Women looked ashamed.   
“I wanted to see my friend Virgil” women had really child like voice.   
“Why aren’t you wearing clothes?” Connor asked and he sounded like he was done.  
“I wanted to show Virgil my new tattoo” women turned around and showed Roman and Virgil her back. There was big dragon on it. It was fully black and beautiful.   
“Twinkle, you should really put on some clothes.” Virgil said. He was holding back laughs. Connor took Twinkle Hilton away. Door closed behind them and two boys in the room started laughing.   
“What was that?” Roman asked in the middle of laughs. Virgil fell from his bed, but that just made them laugh even harder. Virgil stopped laughing and he looked at Roman. He noticed how Roman had the most beautiful eyes and his laugh was so beautiful, it was almost like angels were laughing. Roman finally stopped laughing.   
“What are you looking at?” Roman asked and looked worried.  
“Nothing, I was just thinking” Roman lifted his eyebrow but didn’t say anything.   
Virgil got back up and lied back to his bed.  
“Good night Roman” he said. Roman didn’t answer, he just looked at Virgil. Virgil was still smiling brithly.  
It took 8 minutes until Virgil had fallen asleep. Roman got up and walked to the bath room. He turned on the lights and stared himself from the mirror. He looked deeply into his own eyes. Suddenly he smashed his fist to the mirror. Mirror shattered, but Roman took deep breath and waved his hand and mirror pieces slowed down until they stopped in the air. He placed every single piece back to mirror frame. He waved his hand again and mirror was fixed. He sat down.  
Roman noticed that his hand was bleeding, but he didn’t care. He closed his eyes and everything outside himself. Inside his mind he was opening doors to find the door to Heaven. It took awhile, but finally Roman found the golden door the home of guardian angels. In his mind Roman walked to Jade and tapped her shoulder. Roman opened his eyes and he saw Jade sitting in front of him.   
“Blackburn, is everything okay? You have never called me here when you are on earth” Jade sounded worried. Roman took Jade’s hand to his.  
“I… I need favour.” Roman’s voice was quiet.  
“What do you need?”   
“I need… I need you to move me to office or give me new human” Roman said and he stared down to the floor. Tears started running down his cheeks.   
“Why?” Jade was shocked and she lifted Roman chin up. She saw tears running on his face. Roman’s tears looked like melted gold. Golden lines were on his cheeks and little pond of gold tears was forming between them.   
“I… I have developed feelings towards Vir… my human.” Tears run faster.   
“Roman… I… How?”   
“I don’t know”  
Two of them sat in silence for a long time. Finally Jade spoke.  
“I’m not taking you away from Virgil” Her voice was firm and she looked like she had made his mind.  
“What? Why?” Roman was surprise. Tears had stopped.  
“I think you are only doing good by falling for this man”  
“What do you mean?”   
“I have seen this before. I have seen angels fall in love with humans and sometimes it’s bad thing, but now. Virgil is more suicidal than anyone else ii have ever send angel to. Maybe with your love he understand he is important”  
Roman was about to argue but Jade disappeared. Roman got up and left the bathroom. He sat to his bed and looked at Virgil. Virgil looked so peaceful as he was hugging pillow. Roman couldn’t take his eyes from Virgil.   
“For you I would be fallen angel, my love”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is an guardian Angel to signed to man named Virgil who had lived over 8 years in Romero’s mental institution, because he had tried to take his life more times then anyone else. Roman has to make sure Virgil doesnt kill himself and his task becomes lot harder when Roman realizes after a day he has developed feelings for Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... bad, like really bad. Don't read it  
>  Let's just bury this story for ever

Virgil opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. His hands were shaking and tears were running down his face. He had been sleeping for three hours but he couldn’t sleep anymore. His dreams were full of Remy. Virgil turned to look at Roman. Roman looked peaceful, even though his position looked so uncomfortable. His head was hanging over the edge and his leg was up against the wall. He had small smile on his face. Virgil got up and made his bed, it was hard because his hands were starting to shake harder.   
Whole building was silent. Virgil listened and only sound he heard was his tears that dropped to the floor. Tip… tip… tip…  
Virgil took once last glance of Roman. He tip toed to the door and glimpsed the hallway. It was empty. Virgil started walking to cafeteria. He knew that next cafeteria there was small door to the attic. He also knew that Diane Norris had key to that door. Virgil squeezed the key. He saw the door easily. Because of his shaky hands it was hard to open the door, but in the end he got it open. Virgil crawled trough the door.   
It was dark but Virgil was able to walk stairs to the attic. Virgil was waving his hands around until he found string. He pulled it and big attic was swimming in light. Everything was dusty and untouched. Virgil let out heavy sigh. He walked to one of the corners and got rope that was lying there. Virgil remembered the day he brought this rope there.   
It had been Tuesday and he came there to kill himself but when he was going to jump off the chair he heard voice behind him.  
“What’sa doing, sugar?” That time man who spoke had heavy accent. “You should step down there… without the loop around your neck ‘course”  
Virgil had pulled the loop off and walked away with Remy. Remy had saved his life. After that day Remy would come and go but every time they would act like that day never happened.  
Virgil looked at the rope. It still had noose. He sighed but he didn’t cry anymore. He made sure it had strong knock. He placed chair under it and stepped on it. When Virgil placed the noose around his neck, he smiled sadly. He didn’t even think twice when he stepped down. Virgil started gasping air.  
Roman’s eyes flew open. He looked around and saw Virgil’s empty bed. His heart was pumping hard and it felt like someone was pulling it our from his chest. Roman recognized that feeling immediately. Roman knew that Virgil was dying. Roman jumped from the bed and took a deep breath. His wings turned visible and Roman flew. He flew faster than ever. He followed golden line that appeared in front of him.   
Roman topped in front if Virgil. Virgil was gasping air and Roman’s hands were shaking. He waved his hand next the rope and it snapped. Virgil fell to the floor and Roman closed him in a hug. Virgil opened his eyes and looked at Roman.  
“How?” his voice was quiet and sharp. Roman smiled.  
“Your Guardian angel saved you” he laughed, but Virgil looked serious. Roman also turned serious. They were sitting in silence, Virgil still in Roman’s hug.  
“Would you… would you like to go die and leave this world with me?” Roman spoke fast. Virgil looked at him.  
“Yes” He whispered. Roman broke into smile.   
Roman leaned and kissed Virgil. Their kiss was soft. After couple of seconds they moved apart and just stared at each other. Roman lifted Virgil from the ground and they kissed again. Roman flew out from the hospital to Heaven with man he loved.  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this


End file.
